fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New World
A New Land "Where am I...?" Delst had awoken, lying on soft grass. The smell of the earth and plants had caught his attention, his eyes snapping open as he sat bolt upright, looking around. "Where...what is this place?" The green grass rustled beneath him, as a small, white-textured dragon flew from above to greet him. ...Yes, it was a dragon. Of all things, this was the most surprising. "...You don't seem to be from here. Who are you?" That...thing...was suspicious; but of course, a dragon reaching plain sight was even more suspicious. Delst looked up at the creature with surprise. His mental state at the moment seemed not to include fear, in fact, he was merely surprised this thing had come down to talk to him. "That's strange....I don't remember gathering together seven large marbles..." He seemed to have missed what the dragon had asked, lost in his strange stupor. "This isn't any fiction, you idiot." The dragon reached out with its t-rex sized claw, attempting to dope slap him. "Now, who on earth are you?" His mullet made him look like somebody from thirty years ago. "I'm...actually not sure." Delst frowned, trying to wrack his brain, but all he could see was muddled blackness. "I can't remember everything...only some things..." He could remember...magic...and he knew this strange creature was a dragon, or at the very least something like it. However...he had no idea what his name was, or where he was from. 'I just...woke up here." "I see." The dragon shook its head, sighing. "This is awfully convienent. A human who came out of nowhere and claimed to have no memories...but remembers their magic. There's just so many enemy mages I don't give a damn anymore." "I'm not an enemy!" Delst insisted, affronted. "I don't intend to harm any living creature; in fact, I'm rather grateful that you haven't taken it upon yourself to devour me when you had the chance." Delst breathed a sigh of relief, only just know realising this dragon could have killed him. "It's...nice to wake up and have an amiable conversation partner." The man smiled up at the dragon, obviously sincere. The dragon paused momentarily, before relenting. "I see. Then we must find out your name and other details. I cannot put my finger- er, claw, on it, but something seems awfully different about you compared to the other humans." "I can't really compare." Delst smiled again but shrugged. "I don't remember any other humans, so I can't say." He ran his hand through his hair for a moment, sighing. "How do we go about finding who I am...or would it be best to forge a new identity with what I have?" The dragon used its superior mind to think about this. "Perhaps you should think up your own identity until you remember everything- or somebody tells you about your past life?" "Good point." Delst agreed. "I suppose for a name....why not...Yasuragi?" He suggested, throwing the name out there. "I think it sounds passable." "That means peace, hmm..." The dragon laughed slightly. "Ironic, yet meaningful. You humans are so destructive that the extinction of several races is on your hands. On the other hand, you yourself seem non-dangerous." Delst frowned. He wanted to see what these humans were about. "So what's your name?" He asked curiously. "It wouldn't do well to just call you "dragon", would it?" "My name...is Leviathan, the Deep Drive Dragon. And despite all appearances, I am certainly a female." The dragon, no, Leviathan responded curtly, though she retracted her constantly bared fangs. "It's nice to meet you then, Leviathan. If this isn't too presumptuous, would you consider travelling with me for awhile?" He looked up at the dragon with his strange eyes. "I wouldn't mind having a companion, I know nothing about this place after all." "Then I shall be your guide." A white light surrounded Leviathan's body, as a holo-screen composed of light was emitted from her body, "This shall help you find the way, even in the deepest darkness. Now, where do you wish to go? A place where you can rest, or to explore?" "I wouldn't mind seeing more of this world." Delst decided, though he couldn't make heads or tails of the map the dragon had created. "The way you speak of humans....I'm interested in seeing if you're correct." Leviathan let out a wheeze from the bottom of her throat, slightly annoyed. "Very well. Though I wished not to come near such barbarians again, if that it is your wish." Leviathan let out a small burst of white light from her body which enveloped her and Delst, translocating both into a warring region- that of Six, the country which was at arms with Seven. As far as the eye could see, there was naught but death and destruction. Bloodcurdling screams, explosions, and other various sounds reached Delst's ears as he took in the scene. Humans, people that looked like him, decked in full armor in the middle of a torn field, performing multiple variations of magic, as well as normals with weapons, an all of them were unleashing hell upon the other. "What....is this?" Delst was taken aback by the display of callous disregard for fellow living creatures being shown here. "These are the folly of mankind. As far as your eyes can watch, there is naught but death. As long as mankind exists, there will always be pain." Leviathan continued, "However, human nature is also interesting, because at one moment, they fight each other to the death and the next, they form shaky alliances. They really are unsolvable contradictions." "This...shouldn't be happening." Delst knew this was wrong. Humans, unleashing their own personal hells upon the other. He had to do something...he could remember magic, he knew how to use it...he knew what to do with it. "Stay here, Leviathan." Delst insisted and he launched himself into the crowd, dashing past warring soldiers before he stood between the two factions. "All of you, stop!" He called out to them, emitting am massive amount of sheer pressure into the air with his magic power. Leviathan thought of razing the battlefield with her dragon's breath- which could be considered an existence akin to that of a tactical nuke, but refrained from doing so, waiting for the man's results to show. "It really is useless. No matter what actions you take, you can never stop mankind from fighting. The best you can do is eliminate any negative thinkers in the society until the flames of war die down." The soldiers who were running amok briefly stopped in their tracks as they were blown off of their feet by Delst's attack. Quickly standing up, it seemed that they had momentarily formed a shaky alliance in order to take this mysterious man, charging forward at him. Delst's hands began to glow orange, and he waved them in a large arc, releasing a blast of flames that spiraled all around him and expanded, keeping the two armies at bay. "Listen to me! My name is Yasuragi, and I'm only trying to help! Why are you doing this? There has to be a way to resolve this conflict without all of the unnecessary death!" He made a wide gesture at the corpses and dying people left on the bloodstrewn battlefield. "Look at that you're doing!" "It's just business. Our kings ordered a war, we have family to get back to, there's no money pilin' on the table. It's just a matter of circumstance." One of the humans replied, preparing to attack Delst. "If you get in the way of that money-making, then I'll cut you down." Delst gritted his teeth. What was he going to do? A war just to make money, costing so many innocent lives was unforgivable. But if he used his own power to force them to back down, would he be any better than that king? In fact...would be be able to avoid killing them and causing more causalities in the process? "Dammit..." He gritted his teeth. "There has to be a way for you to avoid this! Just killing to make a profit begets nothing but misery and pain! You said you have families, right!? So does the other side. There has to be another way...!" "I don't know. And I don't care." The knight replied solemnly, "I need to provide for MY family. That's all." Leviathan sighed to herself, "The selfishness of humans never ceases to annoy me." "Feh..." Delst withdrew, looking severely disappointed as he walked back towards Leviathan. The moment he was out of the way, the groups resumed fighting, and he cast them a look of both disdain and pity. "So that's what it means to be human...never thinking about others even when they are nearby...I'm not sure how comfortable I am with them." Leviathan's white flames spewed out of her mouth, as she agreed. "I just say that the privilage of living on the surface has gone to their head. I wish to send them back underground, so they learn not to take the world for granted." "I'm tempted to agree..." Delst said darkly, and was surprised by the rush of anger he felt at these people. When had he last been so angry, he wondered. The face of a white baboon flashed in his head, and Delst felt to his knees, clutching his head for a moment. "What was that...?" Leviathan suddenly floated close to Delst, wrapping her expansive wing around his shoulder. "Are you certain that you are fine? Hm...It could be your memories resurfacing?"